This invention relates to a propane bottle carrier, and, more particularly, to a propane bottle carrier which is formed from three interconnected molded plastic parts.
Propane is a commonly used fuel for lanterns, campstoves, soldering or brazing torches, etc. Propane fuel is usually contained in large, refillable tanks which hold about 20 pounds of fuel and small, disposable tanks or bottles, which hold 14 or 16 ounces of fuel. The 14 and 16 ounce tanks are called bottles even though they are fabricated from metal.
A conventional 14 ounce propane bottle is relatively long and narrow. The diameter of the bottle is about 3 inches, and the bottle can be easily gripped and carried by one hand.
A conventional 16 ounce propane bottle is wider, having a diameter of about 4 inches. It is difficult or awkward to carry a 16 ounce bottle in one hand.
Plumbers frequently use 16 ounce propane bottles for fueling torches for soldering or brazing joints. Plumbers have a particular need for a device which permits a 16 ounce propane bottle to be carried by one hand. However, such a carrying device could be used by anyone which uses 16 ounce propane bottles.
Although 14 ounce propane bottles can be gripped relatively easily, the long, narrow bottle is relatively unstable. A device which could be used not only to carry the bottle but to provide stability would be advantageous.